


My Treasures

by Gamingerve31



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Fundy, Fluff, Fox - Freeform, smol fundy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamingerve31/pseuds/Gamingerve31
Summary: There is a small fox that likes to keep things that are precious to him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Everyone, Floris | Fundy & Grayson | Purpled, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Sam | Awesamdude, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	1. Wilbur

**Author's Note:**

> The small fox loves keeping things that are precious to him.

The sun shined brightly across the land. The light breeze of the wind waved its way through the leaves of a forest and into the small town beyond.

At a small home at the edge of time, a small fox was sitting on a small log, feeling the wind go through his fur. The small fox wagged his tail. He really liked to feel the wind in his fur and smell the scents of the wild. 

His father had warned him that since he was still young, bigger predators would stop at nothing to harm him. He really wanted to go out and explore but people would either stop him or try to scare him. Scaring him would always work so he just opted to just visit people and try and play games with them. 

They would usually give him toys. The only people who would play with him would be Tommy and Tubbo. 

He didn't like Tommy too much. He always called him mean names and try to take his toys away. The small fox had to resort to hiding his toys before going to play with the older kids. 

Tubbo was nice but strange. There was a time where Tubbo believed the young fox was a cat. He took the fox to Punz's large tower but the small fox was saved when Punz caught Tubbo trying to climb the ladder while holding a small struggling fox.

Wilbur wasn't happy but Phil reassured him that Tubbo didn't know any better.

The small fox was cautious of Tubbo whenever he tried to pick up the fox. 

The small fox yawned lightly. Tiredly, he chose to go in search of his father.

He hopped off the log and went towards the small garden his father was last seen at. 

There was nothing. The fox sniffed around the area, trying to pick up the scent of his father.

His small ears perked up when he heard some shuffling behind him. He quickly turned his head towards the sound. He let out a loud squeak as he felt a pair of hands grab him from his ribs and lifted up in the air.

He wiggled and looked down at who was holding him.

It was his father.

Wilbur smiled happily as he brought his son close, into a cradling position. Wilbur lightly scratched behind the ears of the fox, causing the fox to let out a loud purr, his small tail wagging happily.

He really loved his father. He looked up to him and what he did. Since his mother disappeared, there weren't many people he could look up to. There were others but his father wasn't too keen on letting his son leave his sight.

There were times that he snuck away but his dad wasn't happy. The small fox knew that whenever he left and it seemed peaceful, his father somehow managed to keep a close eye on him.

"How's my little champion?" Wilbur cooed happily.

The small fox let out a small yipped in response. 

"I got you a small gift," Wilbur hummed as he made his way towards the house.

The fox tilted his head as he looked at the house.

As they made their way into the house, Wilbur made sure the fox's eyes were closed. The small fox tried to see the surprise but his father wouldn't let him. 

Wilbur made his way towards the fox's room. The small fox whined as he kept trying to peek.

Wilbur soon let the small fox see. Within the scattered toys in the room, there lay what seemed to be a fish.

Wilbur set his son down. The fox quickly ran towards the fish and sniffed it. It wasn't a normal fish. It smelled like the dolls he had in his room. 

The fox wagged his tail. He knew what it was, it was a fish doll. 

The fox nuzzled the doll and curled right beside it. It was a bit bigger than him.

Wilbur smiled as he watched his son's reaction.

"I guess you really like it huh, Fundy?" he asked.

Fundy nodded happily.


	2. Callahan

Fundy quietly hid behind a fallen tree.

I remained as quiet as he could as he watched at what seemed to be a deer. What was strange was that they looked like a normal person.

He didn't trust whatever they were so he had chosen to stay hidden.

Earlier that day, he had been playing near the forest with Tubbo and Tommy. He had seen someone in the corner of his eye. Tommy had also noticed the person but told Fundy to ignore them, they never really talked to anyone.

Fundy would have listened but he was too curious. He had followed right after the figure. Right now, he kind of regretted the choice he had made.

The figure was standing beside a large Oak Tree. The light breeze caused the leaves to sway, a few of the leaves fell.  
The figure did not notice the small fox behind him, his focus concentrated on the large tree. On some branches, there hung crimson-colored apples on the branches of the tree.

Fundy curiously looked at the apple. He hasn't seen any that bright. He glanced at the figure. He was still looking at the tree. 

Fundy's ears lightly went back as he got an idea. He looked around and noticed a tree that was leaning closely towards the oak tree. He smiled lightly as he snuck towards the tree and slowly began to climb. He dug his small claws into the bark, hoping that he would not fall as well as hoping that he would not alert the figure.

He stayed low and tried to hide with the leaves of the trees as he started getting closer to a branch that contained an apple. It shined brightly with the rays of the sun shining against the smooth skin of the apple.   
His small ears perked up. He was really close to it. If he was like his father, he could just reach out and grab it. His small tail started to wag as he approached the bright apple.

He failed to see the branch he had been standing on was struggling to keep the small fox on its old and rotting branch. With so much weight being held by what seemed to be a large branch, it chose to break. The small fox let out a surprised squeak as he felt himself fall back towards the Earth.  
He closed his eyes as memories of his life ran past his mind. He tried to prepare himself for a lot of pain but he didn't.

He simply felt something warm holding him. He shook, too scared to know if he was ok or not.

He lightly felt a warm thing pat his head. He felt a bit relaxed.

He slowly opened his eyes. He winced a bit as the bright sun hit his eyes. He shook his head and looked at what had a hold of him.  
It was the same figure that had been looking at the Oak Tree. He was wearing some kind of outfit that made him look like the deer. There were antlers on the top and he wore a bright blue mask with red on the nose.

Fundy's ears slowly laid flat on his head. The figure tilted his head as he stopped petting Fundy. Fundy almost let out a whine but he stopped himself.  
He was saved by the man but what would the man do to him.

The man lightly smiled at Fundy and looked around. His eyes soon landed on the apple that Fundy had tried to get. The man looked at Fundy and pointed to the apple. Fundy looked at the apple. He wasn't sure what the man was trying to do but he let out a shake yip.

The man looked at the apple again and grabbed it.  
He crouched down and placed Fundy down. He looked at the apple for a minute before placing the apple in front of Fundy.

Confused, Fundy grabbed the apple with his mouth but stared at the man cautiously.  
The man simply smiled as he watched.

Fundy slowly backed away in the direction he had come from. He took a small breath before running further in that direction. He stopped when he felt safe and turned back towards the oak tree.

The man was gone.


	3. Alyssa

Fundy walked through the forest, alone.  
He wished he was alone but he wasn't truly sure.

It had been a few days since he met the quiet man. He had been curious as to what had happened to the man and where he had gone.  
The apple he had gotten from the man was still in his room. His father had told him it would be a good idea for Fundy to eat it but Fundy didn't want to. He saw the apple as a gift from the quiet man. His father had said there was a way to keep it fresh forever. It wouldn't decay no matter how many years would pass. He asked his father to do it to the apple and his father agreed.

Fundy looked at the forest. It wasn't like the town he lived in. The trees lay untouched by the small society. Small plants grew all over the place, stretching towards the sky, reaching for the rays of the sun. The shade that the trees provided blocked large amounts of sun from reaching the smaller plants. Fundy was in awe as he looked at the small bugs crawling into hiding places. There were a few squirrels but they hid as soon as they saw the small fox. Fundy wanted to play with them but they seemed scared. 

He sniffed around. The scent of dirt and leaves surrounded the entire forest. As he sniffed around, something was different.

It smelled fishy. 

He tilted his head curiously as he quickly followed the scent, scared of losing the scent.

He jumped over logs and large rocks, dodged trees and plants, and avoided the small animals in the area.  
He soon reached a stream. Fundy's tail swayed happily as he got closer.

The current was slow and he could see small fish swimming around. A few of the fish gathered together and watched Fundy. He reached his small paw towards the water and slapped his paw down, splashing water around. He yipped happily as some of the fish scattered. The few that remained hid before getting out again.

Fundy sat down at the bank of the stream and watched the fish. Fish would normally run away but he didn't know why these ones didn't.

His ear twitched as he heard something. He looked away from the fish and towards the direction of the sound.

"It's really nice to have some time together," a female voice said.

Fundy waited for a second voice but there was nothing.

He looked around the area and found an old log. He quietly made his way towards the log and hid within it. He didn't know who the woman was.  
He stayed quietly inside the log.

As the lady got closer, he noticed that there was a second pair of footsteps.

Fundy slowly peaked out from inside the log. Beside the stream stood a woman with dirty blond hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore a black sweater and red shorts with black shoes. She was wearing a black facemask over her mouth and nose. 

Beside her stood the quiet man. He was just listening to what the woman was telling him.

The woman hummed happily as she kneeled beside the stream.

"Hello there," she hummed as she placed a hand into the water.

Fundy watched curiously. The fish seemed to just swim around her hand. Fundy's ears perked up as he slowly slipped out from the log and towards the stream. He kept his body low as he looked at the fish.

"Oh! A fox!" the lady squealed as she pulled her hand away from the water.   
Fundy flinched from the loud squeal. She tries reaching for Fundy but was stopped by the quiet man.

She looked at the quiet man. He shook his head as he crouched down beside her. He slowly reached his hand out towards Fundy.

Cautiously, Fundy made his way towards the quiet man. The man stayed still, allowing Fundy to approach on his own.

Fundy sat down in front of the quiet man and placed his right paw on the mand's hand, curious to see what he would do.

The man smiled as he used his other hand to pet Fundy. Fundy happily leaned into his hand.

"Awwww," The lady said as she watched the two.

The man pulled away from the hand that was holding Fundy's paw and shoved it into his pocket, searching for something. After a bit, he pulled out a small book and handed it to the woman.

The woman grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. She soon stopped as a page.

"Is this him?" she asked the man.

The man nodded as he pulled his hand away from Fundy. Fundy tilted his head as he looked at the woman.

The woman smiled.

"Your Fundy, right?" she asked the small fox.

Fundy nodded happily yet confused on how she knew him.

"It's nice to meet you, Fundy. My name is Alyssa and this is my friend, Callahan," she said as he pointed to the man. He waved as he kept his cheerful smile.

In response, Fundy let out a yip of happiness.  
"Your far from home. Why are you here?" Alyssa asked as she sat down.

Fundy looked at Callahan and let out another yip.

"Him?" she asked as she looked at Callahan.

Fundy nodded.

Alyssa snickered.

"I see," she said happily.

Fundy smiled as he made his way to the stream. He laid down and looked at the fishes.

They seemed really nice.

Maybe they could be his friends.

"Do you like the fish?" Alyssa asked.

Fundy turned to Alyssa and nodded happily.

"I'm glad! Bad raised them and really love to play," she said as she tapped the surface of the water.

Fundy was excited.  
He reached his paw in and tried to get one.

Alyssa stopped Fundy.   
"You really want to play with them, huh?" she asked.

Fundy nodded.

"How about I give you some of the fish? You can play with them at home instead of in the middle of the forest," she offered.

Fundy nodded again, excited for the idea. He could have friends at home.


	4. BadBoyHalo

Fundy smiled to himself.  
He had finished cleaning his room. His father had finally allowed him to go out on his own. He knew that was a lie but he didn't care.

He had four special things at his house. He had the apple that would never rot from the quiet man, the fish plushie from his father, and the two fish friends he had gotten from the nice lady. He had been told the names of both the quiet man and the nice lady but he would always forget their names. He really liked hanging out with them but they would always disappear for long periods of time. No one really seemed to know or even care about where they went. Fundy would worry but they would always tell him that they were ok and nothing wrong happened.

Fundy was currently walking on the path Tommy would always call the Prime Path. Fundy never understood but he found it cool how everyone had started to call it that way too. Maybe one-day people would listen to him as they do to Tommy.

As he walked down the path, he noticed a figure covering in black robes walking down the path. Compared to everyone seeming to mind their own business and being neutral faced, the person seemed cheerful. They were singing to themselves as they carried a bucket in their arms.

He tilted his head as he stopped in his tracks. The person looked strange. Everything about him was black. His clothes, skin, tails, and horns? You would imagine the glowing eyes and mouth would get his attention but no. His eyes were set on the tail that was swaying happing under the cloak of the person.

Fundy quickly did his best to hide behind some bamboo and waited for the person to pass by. Luckily, the person was too distracted to notice the young fox.

Fundy held in a snicker as he followed behind the person, his mind set on trapping the tail.  
His ears went back as he jumped at the tail.

The figure yelped in pain as he stopped in his tracks and turned towards Fundy quickly.

"THAT HURT," the person yelled in pain.  
Fundy squeaked as the person tried to pull him away.

"Let me go!" the person whined.

Fundy smiled as he let go of the person's tail. The person let out a sigh of relief as he set Fundy.

"Thank you," the person said happily.

Fundy wagged his tail as he looked up at him. Fundy had seen this person around but never really got to meet him. He was always talking to something that looked like a diamond block.

The person smiled lightly as he patted Fundy's head. 

"You're adorable. Have a potato," the person said as he set a potato in front of Fundy. Fundy looked at the potato curiously.

The person waved Fundy goodbye before quickly leaving.

He seemed busy.


	5. Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;;  
> I'm going to try and write more.

Fundy really hated being sick.

His father had warned him to not get into the water with his fish friends. 

He could really stop himself. He had been running around, chasing Tommy. He never expected Tommy to jump over the small pond his father had made for his fish friends. He thought he could jump over it like Tommy but he ended up falling inside.

Tommy had just laughed but started to worry when Fundy started to struggle to get to the edge of the pond. Wilbur had to pull him out and used all his might to not yell at Tommy. Since the water had been cold, Fundy ended up getting a harsh fever. Wilbur spent most of the night checking on him and asking Phil if he would be ok. In the morning, Fundy's fever had become more stable but Phil has said it would be best to get some medicine since they weren't sure how a fever would be for a fox.

Reluctantly, Wilbur had no choice but to go with Phil. Phil understood that Wilbur was worried but he needed Wilbur's help since he knew Fundy the most.

Fundy was currently laying in his bed. It wasn't small but it was the right size if he was a human child. His father had arranged the blankets like a den. He really liked it that way and felt really comfortable.

What was off was the person that had gone into his room. His father didn't seem to be too trustful other than the person and his grandfather. 

His hair was chocolate brown and slightly curly. He wore black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He wore a forest green short sleeve shirt with gray pants and black shoes. He had come to check on Fundy every once in a while but didn't really interact with him. Fundy had faked being asleep each time. Fundy let out a small sigh. He slowly slipped out of the makeshift den, onto the ground, and cautiously made his way to the door.

He looked around in the hall. There was nothing of the person. Fundy stayed close to the ground as he looked around the house. He found them in the living room. They were busy playing with something that was around their wrist.

Fundy tilted his head as he got closer. It seemed like some kind of cloth as a bracelet. It was divided into three different colors, pink, purple, and blue. He seemed lost in thought.

Fundy slowly went to the couch they were sitting on and jumped on it. It caused the person to jump. They turned to Fundy and smiled. 

"Hey there buddy. What are you doing here?" they asked as they stretched their hand out to Fundy.

Fundy looked at his hand and slightly sniffed it. He turned away from their hand and looked at the bracelet. They noticed.

"Do you like it?" they asked.

Fundy nodded as his ears perked up.  
They chuckled as they untied it from their wrist.

They extended it to show that it was a flag.

"This is called a Bi flag," they said.

Fundy tilted his head. He sniffed it, his small tail wagging.

"You can have it if you want," they offered.

Fundy nodded happily. He lightly grabbed their hand with their mouth and tried to place it on Fundy's neck. They smiled and placed the flag around Fundy's neck like a small scarf.

Fundy happily wagged his tail as he nuzzled their hand.

They awed lightly.

"I never really got to introduce myself to you. My name is Eret. I'm a friend of your dad," Eret said as he lightly pets Fundy.

Fundy liked this person.


	6. Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Time Adventure" from Adventure Time
> 
> (I wanna believe that in this story, Fundy and Karl are really good friends in the future)

The light breeze of the calming wind flew through Fundy's fur. The dull of the moon was the only thing lighting the sleeping world. The small humming of insects did their best to lul Fundy to sleep. Fundy wasn't tired. He wanted to see the dark world for what it was. He knew the stories that his father told him about the monsters of the night. He believed that they were just trying to find friends but people were too afraid of changing their beliefs of new friendships.

The cool grass beneath him reminded him of the cold days where the grass would fall asleep with the snow. The shadows beneath the trees seemed like new opportunities to find a new friend to Fundy.

His father would never let him out at night. Luckily, his father had not arrived home yet. He felt a bit sick but it seemed to get better. Eret was still taking care of him but he had fallen asleep while telling Fundy a story.

Fundy looked at the pale moon, the stars surrounded the moon. It seemed like the stars were coming from the moon. 

'Was the moon really made of cheese?' the young fox asked himself. His tail slightly swayed thinking it to be true.

As he sat there, a purple light caught his attention. He turned his head towards a small island that was a ways away. He had seen people go there but never went there for himself. He smiled as he got up and ran towards the direction of the island. He still didn't know how to swim but to his luck, there was a bridge. He cautiously walked over it. 

He wanted to know what the light was. 

He looked around. It was a small wooden home. Rose bushes lay beneath the windows. Fundy went over to sniff them but yelped when a thorn poked his snot. He let out a small whimper from the sudden pain but like every child, the pain went away and he went to explore the area.

The house seemed pretty normal. There was no sign of anyone. Well, he thought there wasn't. 

When he reached the back of the house, he found a person sitting on some swings. They were quietly watching the moon just like he had done earlier.  
Fundy had gotten used to many people so he didn't feel really scared about the new person. He quietly walked to them and sat down beside them. If it were Fundy, he would have liked to have someone with him.

The person didn't seem to notice but Fundy thought that they liked the company. The thought made Fundy smile. He laid down and laid his head on his front paws, listening to the light creek of the swing and songs from the nightly insects.

His nose slightly twitched. With the earlier pain from the thorn combined with him being sick, he felt a sneeze coming. He took a small breath before letting out a small sneeze, causing the person to jump in surprise.

Fundy looked up at the person in curiosity. They had wavy brown hair, light brown eyes that were wide in surprise, a hoodie with variations of yellow, green, and purple, gray pants, and purple colored shoes. Fundy smiled as he found the reaction funny.

"When the honk did you get here???" the person yelped as he stumbled out of the swing.

Fundy slightly jumped up and went to the person quickly. Fundy got on his chest and let out a small yip.

The person held their breath and looked away. They waited for something. Fundy thought for a bit before getting up.

Maybe a flower?

Fundy ran back to the front of the house and looked around for a rose that he could pick up. It took him a while but he managed to find one. He gently picked up and ran to the man. He was still on the floor, trying to calm down.

Fundy went to them and placed the rose on their lap. The name flinched lightly but calmed when he saw the rose. He smiled.

"Thank you," they said happily. He looked shoved his hand into his hands and searched for something. He soon pulled out a small round item made of metal. 

Fundy watched it in aw as the light from the moon glistened off it. The man giggled as he laid it in front of Fundy. 

"You gave me a gift so here's my gift to you," they said happily.

Fundy wagged his tail as he picked it up. The man lightly pets Fundy's head.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" the man asked.

Fundy yipped slightly as he looked at the moon. He couldn't really talk to him so he had to go to the simplest thing he could think of. The man looked at the moon and tilted his head. 

"You wanted to see the moon?" he asked. Fundy nodded.

The man nodded as he looked at the moon for a while before turning back to the small fox.

"Do you want to watch it with me?" the man asked.

Fundy nodded happily.

The man got up and dusted himself off before sitting back on the swing. Fundy followed and sat beside him.

They quietly watched the moon soar across the sky. Clouds painted in gray would float in front of the moon. They simply watched.

Their small watch was cut short when FUndy let out a small yawn. The man let out a small snicker.

"You should go home. Do you want me to take you there?" they asked. Tiredly, Fundy just nodded.

The man got off the swing and lightly picked Fundy up. Fundy purred lightly as he curled up, enjoying the warmth.

The man smiled as he started making his way to the front of the island. Fundy's ear lightly twitched as he heard the man start to sing a song.

"Time is an illusion that helps things make sense."

"So we are always living in the present tense"

"It seems unforgiving when a good thing ends"

"But you and I will always be back then"

"You and I will always be back then"

The man kept singing as he calmly made his way to Fundy's house.

What was confusing was that he never showed the man where he lived.

As they got closer the song seemed to get sadder.

The man knocked on the door of his house. Eret opened the door in a panic.

"You and I will always be back then"

The man stopped singing as he smiled at Eret.

"I found this little guy at my island," he hummed as he handed Fundy over to Eret.

Eret sighed in relief.

"Thank you for bringing him back, Karl. I'm sorry if he caused you any problem," Eret said as he smiled.

"Don't worry. He was great company. Anyways, I should head back or Sapnap will worry," the man, Karl said. 

Eret nodded as he waved bye to Karl. Karl waved back as he walked away.

Fundy watched Karl leave.

He swore he could hear the song again.

"That's why"

Karl looked back at Fundy with a warm smile as he muttered the last words of the song.

"You and I will always be best friends."


End file.
